dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Grant Emerson (New Earth)
During the Blackest Night event, the JSA were attacked by their fallen members, now reanimated as Black Lanterns. Damage was saved from Black Lantern Atom by the Atom, but was then killed by the resurrected Jean Loring. His death and the subsequent collection of his heart was the final one needed to bring about the rise of Nekron. Atom then made a futile attempt to stop one of the black rings from turning Damage's corpse into an undead before Loring uses his own technology to shrink him, Mera, and herself into the fully-transformed Damage's ring. While the other Black Lanterns continue their assault on the JSA headquarters, Damage claims that he has retained his original personality and mind and that he is not influenced by Nekron and his Corps. While he does sacrifice himself in order to destroy the other Black Lanterns his sacrifice also creates an opening in the JSA headquarters, which allows Lois Lane of Earth-Two to allow her Black Lantern Ring to leave her body, returning her to a corpse, only to be sent to the dead body of her husband, who is then reanimated as Black Lantern Superman of Earth-Two. Aftermath of the Blackest Night, a funeral for Damage is held, attended by JSA and with Judomaster doing the eulogy for Damage. It is then revealed that Damage, having foreseen his death by one of Sand's prophetic dreams, had recorded his last will for Judomaster, wishing her a better life, and revealing he'd had planned, in the attempt of giving her an happier life, to get cosmetic surgery on his scarred face. Spurred by his will, Sonia Sato decides to fund anonymously several relief funds for the victims of collateral damages caused by Grant's powers, thus giving him closure and a legacy JSA All-Stars #7 | Powers = Biochemical Fusion Reactor: Damage is a living biochemical fusion reactor, that constantly absorbs, builds up and produces energy he can manipulate and use in numerous ways. This energy is able to enhance his physical abilities: *''Superhuman Strength:'' Internal energies give him enhanced strength, regardless of the amount of energy he's channeling into his body. At his lowest levels, he is still capable of lifting around ten tons casually, and with enough finesse that he doesn't crush anything he touches. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Channeled energy toughens his skin, making him highly resistant to injury, on a level with the likes of Superman and Captain Marvel. At the low end of the spectrum, Damage has enough resistance to stop twenty tons of force without being hurt. Bullets will not harm him, nor will temperature extremes from -100 degrees Celsius to about 2000 degrees Celsius bother him much. He's immersed himself in volcanic lava before, and suffered no ill effects except for the lack of air. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' at his lowest levels, Grant has the agility and reflexes far above that of an Olympic athlete, or Batman. At these levels, Damage would be able to catch a normal arrow fired from Arsenal at mid-range, and dodge single blasts and bullets. At his higher levels, he will be able to dodge fine-point lasers at close range, and could deflect a stream of bullets from an Uzi fired from ten feet away. *''Superhuman Agility'' *''Superhuman Speed'' *''Power Blasts:'' Grant is able to focus his stored energy outward to produce energy blasts, which at his highest output levels can be focused into 100-ton maximum strength energy blasts of concussive force. *''Fusion Discharge: ability to take the energy that he generates to detonate himself like a bomb. This power is the most dangerous of the abilities he possesses and also the most tied to his emotional state and the most likely to lose control. | Abilities = | Strength = Class 25; Damage can lift in 10-25 ton range. | Weaknesses = '''Big Bang Discharge': If he doesn't use the energy in the aforementioned manner he is forced to expend it in a discharge, most notably the time he created the Big Bang during Zero Hour. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * On the cover of Justice Society of America V. 2 #1, drawn by Alex Ross, Damage is depicted as being much larger than his fellow team members. * Grant is always angry and Pessimistic towards his father the Atom. Wildcat, his god brother Atom Smasher and JSA members keep trying to change his view on the great Al Pratt but in the long run just making him more angry by essentially flaunting the good times the had with him, the time Grant deserved but never got. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Damage (comics) | Links = }} Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:JSA Reserve members Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Energy Projection Category:Super-Speed Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Young Justice members Category:1994 Character Debuts